정말 미안헤
by Kim Chan Soo
Summary: Luhan dan Minseok dua orang siswi populer di sekolah yang berteman sangat dekat. Kemudian Kris datang dan menghancurkan persahabatan mereka. Ada juga Sehun yang menyukai Minseok, Chanbaek yang manis, dan Kai yang menyukai Kyungsoo. Apakah hubungan Minseok dan Luhan akan kembali? Apakah Minseok juga menyukai Sehun? Dan bisakah Kaisoo bersama? -WARNING!GS!ALL UKE AS YEOJA!


Title: **정말 미안헤** (Jheongmal Mianhe)

Author: Kim Chan Soo

Cast: Xi Luhan, Kim Minseok, Wu Yi Fan (Kris), Oh Sehun, and other Exo member

Rate: T

Disclaimer: para cast bukan milik Chacha, mereka milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi mereka, dan juga fans pastinya. But this ff is mine..

Warning: Genderswitch, AU, typo(s) bertebaran, aneh, ga jelas, ga tau alurnya kecepetan atau kelamabatan, pokoknya aneh ga jelas gitu, dll yg bikin pusing.

Kesalahan buka pada mata readers tapi kesalahan murni pada chacha

Kim Chansoo present

Jheongmal Mianhe

Hope you like it guys

..

..

..

..

..

..

Chapter 1: The Story Let's Begin

Luhan, seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang dengan poni rata berwarna coklat madu, sedang berjalan-jalan di lorong sekolahnya sendirian. Yeoja cantik itu layaknya sebuah boneka _barbie_ yang sedang berjalan melenggak-lenggok di atas panggung _catwalk_. Kemeja dan rompi sekolah yang sangat pas ditubuh langsingnya, kemudian rok sekolah yang pendeknya 10 centimeter di atas lutut dengan kaus kaki yang panjang selutut, memperlihatkan kakinya yang jenjang. Ditambah _flat shous_ yang membalut kedua kakinya, menambah kesan sempurna di mata siswa-siswa yang melihatnya.

Biasanya yeoja cantik itu akan berjalan-jalan di lorong sekolah bersama sahabatnya. Tapi, sekarang hanya Luhan saja yang terlihat. Setiap Luhan lewat, semua siswa yang ada di lorong, pasti melihatnya. Sejak Luhan masuk ke sekolah ini, yeoja cantk itu sudah menjadi pusat perhatian siswa sekolahnya. Bahkan beberapa namja sudah pernah menyatakan cinta, tapi Luhan tolak. Dengan alasan ingin fokus ke pelajaran.

"Minseokkie," panggil Luhan ketika seorang yeoja manis yang memakai bandana berwarna merah, keluar dari ruang guru. Luhan langsung menghampiri yeoja manis itu, ketika yeoja itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Membuat beberapa siswa yang melihatnya langsung terpana oleh senyuman yeoja manis itu yang bernama Minseok.

Senyum di wajah Minseok mengembang, ketika Luhan sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman. "Bagaimana? Di terima?" tanya Luhan dengan raut wajah yang sangat penasaran. Wajah Minseok berubah sedih, membuat Luhan menatapnya bingung. "_Ani_, Lu. Aku disuruh mengulang." Jawab Minseok, kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas.

"Di tolak lagi? Tapi _ka__n_ kamu sudah mengulang lebih dari sepuluh kali, Seokkie." Seru Luhan dengan heran, mengikuti langkah sahabatnya. Kemudian yeoja cantik itu berdiri tepat di depan Minseok. "Sepuluh kali, Seokkie. Sepuluh kali, dan yang sekarang ditolak lagi." Seru Luhan lagi dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang terbuka memperlihatkan kesepuluh jari indah miliknya di depan wajah Minseok. Minseok hanya tersenyum simpul, kemudian menepuk bahu Luhan pelan.

"Sudah lah, Lu. Aku bisa membuatnya lagi." Ucap Minseok lembut. Yeoja manis itu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang berdecak kesal. "Tapi, Seokkie, mau sampai berapa kali kamu mengerjakan karya ilmiah milik _seonsaengnim_ menyebalkan itu?" seru Luhan kesal sambil mengejar Minseok, dan berjalan di sampingnya. "Aku tidak perduli. Ini resikoku memilih guru pembimbing Mr. Kris, Lu. Kamu cukup menyemangatiku oke?" balas Minseok dengan seulas senyum manis diakhirnya. Luhan berdecak kesal kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Yeoja cantik itu sudah sangat mengerti sifat Minseok, sahabatnya sejak kecil. Seorang yeoja manis yang sangat memperdulikan nilai pelajarannya. Minseok selalu mengambil tugas tahunan sekolah yang –menurut Luhan- paling ribet. Entah itu dari materi pelajaran, atau dari guru pembimbingnya. Waktu tahun lalu, Minseok mengambil materi yang paling ribet, walaupun guru pembimbingnya sangat baik dan menyenangkan. Dan sekaran yeoja manis itu mengambil materi yang tidak ribet, tapi guru pembimbingnya yang ribet. Mr. Kris, seorang guru bahasa Inggris yang dikenal menyebalkan dengan segudang tugas yang –menurut Luhan- tidak penting dan sangat menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Luhan sempat berjanji akan mencukur habis alis tebal guru menyebalkan itu jika memberikan tugas untuk mengamati seekor semut dalam kurun waktu sebulan. Kemudian membuat laporannya dalam bahasa inggris dan bahasa korea.

_~lumin~_

Luhan menatap sebal buku-buku tebal yang terbuka, berserakan di depannya. Di samping yeoja cantik itu, Minseok sedang duduk dengan manis dengan laptop yang menyala di depannya. jari tangan yeoja itu terlihat sedang menekan tombol-tombol di _keyboard_ laptopnya. Sedangkan kedua mata yeoja manis itu sedang melihat buku tebal yang terbuka di depan Luhan. Sesekali mata yeoja manis itu melihat monitor, untuk mengecek ketikannya.

"Seokkie, kapan _seonsaengnim_ menyebalkan itu akan datang?" tanya Luhan dengan nada malas yang sangat kentara. Kedua tangan yeoja cantik itu digunakan untuk menopang kedua pipinya. Minseok hanya terkekeh pelan. "Sebentar lagi, mungkin. Dia sedang mengajar di kelas Sehun." Jawab Minseok tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku dan juga layar monitor di depannya. Luhan menghela nafasnya bosan, kemudian yoeja itu mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna ungu dari saku rok sekolahnya.

"Seokkie, apa kamu tidak lapar, ini sudah hampir jam empat sore? Tadi kamu makan jam sepuluh pagi." Tanya Luhan setelah melihat jam di layar ponselnya. Minseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Dia hanya bisa hari ini saja, Lu. Sedangkan lusa bab 2 harus sudah selesai." Jawab Minseok membuat Luhan menatapnya bingung. "Memangnya besok dia kemana?" tanya Luhan menatap Minseok yang masih sibuk dengan laptop dan buku tebal di depannya.

Minseok mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah lah, _dating with his girlfriend, maybe_." Jawab Minseok yang mendapat helaan nafas dari yeoja di sampingnya. "Aku bingung, kenapa ada yang mau dengan seorang menyebalkan macam dia?" gerutu Luhan yang mendapat kekehan pelan dari Minseok. Minseok tahu betapa sebalnya Luhan dengan Mr, Kris. Minseok akui, Mr. Kris memang menyebalkan. Tentang tugasnya, Minseok hanya tertarik pada judul materinya. Yeoja manis itu tidak mengira, jika Mr. Kris akan seribet ini –dan sangan perfeksionis.

Seorang namja tinggi yang memakai kemeja putih mendatangi meja yang ditempati Luhan dan Minseok, kemudian namja itu duduk di depan Luhan. Luhan langsung manatap sebal namja berkemeja putih di depannya. "_Seonsaengnim_ terlambat setengah jam." Ucap Luhan dengan nada kesal yang sangat kentara. Sedangkan namja itu hanya memasang wajah datarnya. "Sehun kembali berulah." Balas namja itu dengan nada datar yang membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya sebal. Alasan saja. Pikir yeoja cantik itu sebal.

"Aku akan membeli makanan untuk Minseok, _seonsaengnim_ mau?" tanya Luhan yang mendapat gelengan dari namja itu. Kemudian Luhan mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi meja yang sedang ditempati Minseok dan namja yang ia panggil '_seonsaengnim_'. Namja berkemeja putih langsung pindah ke tempat duduk di samping Minseok ketika Luhan sudah keluar dari perpustakaan –tempat mereka sekarang, untuk melihat pekerjaan milik anak didiknya.

_~lumin~_

Minseok berjalan memasuki kelas dengan riang. Senyum manis langsung terlukis di wajahnya, ketika sesosok yeoja cantik berambut panjang berwarna coklat madu, sedang duduk manis dibangkunya sambil memainkan ponsel. Minseok langsung menghampiri Luhan dan langsung duduk di bangku depan meja Luhan. "Lu, aku diterima." Seru Minseok senang yang membuat Luhan menyiritkan keningnya bingung. Kemudian yeoja cantik itu menatap wajah Minseok yang senang, dengan wajahnya yang bingung.

"Diterima? Diterima siapa?" tanya Luhan bingung. "Diterima Sehun? Memangnya kau suka Sehun?" Minseok memukul kepala Luhan dengan wajahnya yang kesal. Membuat Luhan menjerit sakit, kemudian yeoja cantik itu mengusap kepanya yang dipukul Minseok. Kenapa Sehun? Siapa juga yang menyatakan cinta? Pikir Minseok memutar bola matanya malas. Yeoja manis itu sedikit sebal mendengar nama namja pembuat onar di sekolahnya. Minseok sering mendengar dari Luhan, kalau Sehun itu menyukainya. Tapi, yeoja itu tidak ada rasa sedikitpun pada namja pembuat onar dengan rambut berwarna pelangi itu.

"Bukan itu Luhan." Seru Minseok kesal. "Bab 3 milikku sudah diterima." Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Akhirnya tugas milik Minseok sebentar lagi akan selesai. Pikir Luhan menatap senang wajah manis milik Minseok. "Akhirnya kamu akan terbebas dari _seonsaengnim_ menyebalkan itu sebentar lagi." Seru Luhan senang yang membuat Minseok tertawa. Sepertinya Luhsn benar-benar sebal dengan guru bahasa inggris itu.

Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna _soft pink_ dari laci mejanya, ketika yeoja manis itu teringat sesuatu. Kemudian memberikan kotak itu pada Minseok. Membuat Minseok menatap kotak itu dengan pandangan bingung. Kedua tangan yeoja itu perlahan mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Luhan.

"Lu, ini apa? Dan dari siapa?" tanya Minseok bingung seraya membuka kotak itu, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna putih. "Dari Sehun." Jawab Luhan yang ikut menatap kartu berwarna putih itu. Kemudian mata yeoja cantik itu melihat ke dalam kotak yang diletakkan Minseok di atas mejanya. Kotak itu berisi sebuah _syal_ berwarna biru langit yang sangat indah. kedua tangan Luhan mengeluarkan _syal_ itu kemudian menatapanya dengan kagum.

"Seokkie, ini indah sekali." Bisik Luhan menatap kagum _syal_ yang dipegangnya. _Syal_ itu berwarna biru langit, dengan gambar awan berwarna putih. Minseok menatap _syal_ itu juga dengan pandangan kagum. "Lu, apa kamu percaya, kalau Sehun yang membuatnya?" tanya Minseok yang mendapat gelengan kepala dari Luhan. "Aku yakin kalau _nuna_nya yang membuat ini." Jawab Luhan yang membuat Minseok mendengus sebal. Luhan memasukan _syal_ milik Minseok ke dalam kotaknya lagi, kemudian mengambil kartu putih dari tangan Minseok. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya ketika membaca kartu itu.

"Dia mencari perkara lagi, Seokkie." Ucap Luhan dengan nada sebal yang mendapat anggukan dari Minseok. "Kamu benar, Lu. Aku semakin sebal saja dengannya." Balas Minseok kemudian menghela nafasnya. "Dia menyatakkan cinta lagi padaku, dan bilang kalau _syal_ ini hasil rajutannya." Luhan kembali melihat _syal_ pemberian Sehun. "Aku tidak suka namja macam dia." Ucap Minseok yang membuat Luhan menatapnya.

"Maksudmu Sehun?" tanya Luhan menatap Minseok dengan pandangan bingung. Minseok menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Iya, aku lebih suka kalau ada orang yang langsung menyatakan cintanya di depan orang yang disuka. Bukan lewat surat ataupun hadiah. Itu menjelaskan kalau orang itu adalah pengecut." Jawab Minseok yang membuat Luhan berpikir kalau sahabatnya itu benar-benar tidak menyukai Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, kamu suka namja seperti apa?" tanya Luhan menatap penasara Minseok. Membuat Minseok berpikir sejenak. "Seorang namja yang baik, suka tersenyum, suaranya juga indah, bisa memainkan alat musik, dan mungkin seorang yang romantis juga." Jawab Minseok yang membuat Luhan berpikir. Jawaban milik sahabatnya seperti dua orang temannya yang berada di sebelah kelas mereka. Apa Minseok menyukai salah satu diatara mereka?

"Jawabanmu seperti ciri-ciri Joonmyun. Apa kau menyukai namja itu?" tanya Luhan mentap Minseok penuh curiga. Membuat Minseok melebarkan matanya. "Kau gila!" pekik Minseok dengan matanya yang melebar, seakan kedua bola matanya itu akan keluar. "Bisa mati aku dibunuh Yixing!" Minseok menatap horror Luhan yang sedang tertawa. Seketika seisi kelas menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan bingung. Sedangkan Minseok dan Luhan tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Luhan masih sibuk tertawa, sedangkan Minseok lebih memilih mengabaikan pandangan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Habisnya persis seperti Joonmyun _sih_." Ucap Luhan setelah yeoja cantik itu berhenti tertawa. Minseok langsung menatap tajam sahabatnya itu yang terlihat sedang berpikir. "Oh, atau kau menyukai Chanyeol." Seru Luhan lagi yang membuat Minseok membulatkan matanya. "Kau benar-benar ingin aku mati!" pekik Minseok kesal yang lagi-lagi membuat seisi kelas menatap aneh mereka berdua. Luhan hanya dapat menutup wajah cantiknya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

Ada apa dengan Luhan hari ini? Kenapa kedua nama namja yang sudah memiliki kekasih dia sebutkan? Tidak adakah namja lain? Asalkan bukan mereka berdua dan juga Sehun. Mereka berdua memang masuk _criteria_nya, tapi mereka berdua kan sudah memiliki kekasih. Memangnya Luhan mau melihatnya dibunuh kekasihnya Joonmyun atau Chanyeol. Ada tidak namja lain –selain Sehun- yang masuk dalam _criteria_ miliknya?

"Habisnya jawabanmu tadi itu persis dengan dua orang tadi. Jadi kupikir kamu menyukai salah satu diantara mereka." Ucap Luhan lemas setelah menghembuskan nafasnya. Sedangkan Minseok hanya memutar bola matanya sebal. Segitu parahnya kah dia sampai menyukai kekasih orang lain? Oke, terima kasih Luhan. Pikir Minseok menatap malas Luhan yang sedang meminkan ponselnya. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Lu."

Seorang namja berkemeja biru laut mendatangi meja Luhan, ketika Luhan sedang memainkan ponselnya, sedangkan Minseok sedang melipat rapi _syal_ berwarna biru langit pemberian Sehun itu. "Minseok," panggil namja itu, ketika sudah berdiri di samping meja Luhan. Minseok menatap namja itu, yang merupakan guru pembimbingnya dengan wajah bingung, yang entah kenapa terlihat menggemaskan.

Hei, ada apa denganmu, Kris? kenapa seperti ini? Pikir guru pembimbing itu yang bernama Kris. Kris berdeham pelan kemudian memberanikan dirinya menatap mata bening milik Minseok. "Ada beberapa paragraf milikmu yang harus direvisi lagi." Ucap Kris yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Luhan. Luhan memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku jas sekolahnya, kemudian berdiri di depan Kris. Kepala yeoja itu sedikit mendongak untuk menatap tajam langsung ke mata seonsaengnim menyebalkan di depannya.

"_Seonsaengnim_, apa kau gila?" pekik Luhan marah, membuat seisi kelas menatap mereka bertiga. Kris mundur beberapa langkah dengan raut wajah yang terkejut. Sedangkan Minseok langsung berdiri di samping Luhan sambil memegang lengan Luhan dengan wajahnya yang panik. "Lu, apa yang kamu lakukan?" lirih Minseok panik .

Luhan melepas tangan Minseok dari lengannya. Mata yeoja cantik itu masih menatap Kris di depannya dengan tajam. "Kau suruh Minseok memperbaiki bab 3 lagi, setelah kau tolak lebih dari sepuluh kali. Bahkan milikku saja sudah hampir selesai, sedangkan milik Minseok masih di bab 3." Seru Luhan, tapi suaranya lebih pelan. Sepertinya, Luhan benar-benar marah dengan guru menyebalkan yang berdiri di depannya itu. Terlihat dari tatapan tajam nan menusuk miliknya yang langsung menatap mata Kris.

"Asal _seonsaengnim_ tahu, Minseok hampir masuk rumah sakit karena mengerjakan tugas aneh ini." Seru Luhan yang membuat Kris tersentak kaget. Sedangkan Minseok hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya. Kemudian Luhan menarik tangan Minseok menuju pintu kelas, meninggalkan Kris yang terdiam dengan sejuta pertanyaan dipikirannya.

_~lumin~_

"_Mwo_? _Seonsaengnim_ menyebalkan itu?" pekik Luhan menatap kaget wajah Minseok bersemu merah. Minseok menganggukan kepala pelan dengan senyum malu-malu yang terlukis di wajah manisnya. Luhan berdecak sebal dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada. "Kenapa bisa orang macam dia _sih_?" gerutu Luhan dengan wajahnya yang kesal. Kalau dipikir-pikir, bisa juga Minseok jatuh cinta pada seonsaengnim menyebalkan itu. Mereka _kan_ sering bertemu. Selain karena jam pelajaran, Kris merupakan guru pembimbing karya ilmiah milik Minseok. Mereka sering bertemu di luar jam sekolah. Bahkan Kris sering sekali ke apartemen milik Minseok hingga larut malam. Dan itu terjadi enam bulan belakangan ini.

"Kau boleh saja berpacaran dengan siapa saja. Asal jangan _seonsaengnim_ menyebalkan itu." Ucap Luhan tajam yang membuat Minseok menyeritkan keningnya bingung. "Memangnya kenapa, Lu? Aku menyukai dia dan dia juga menyukaiku. Lagipula umur kita hanya terpaut lima tahun saja." Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Minseok, membuat Luhan menatap yeoja manis itu tajam. Seolah tatapan itu bisa saja membunuh Minseok sekarang juga

"Ada banyak hal yang perlu kamu tahu." Jawab Luhan, kemudian yeoja cantik itu mengambil nafasnya. "Yang pertama, dia sangat menyebalkan." Luhan meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Minseok, saat kedua belah bibir Minseok hendak terbuka. Yeoja cantik itu mengisyaratkan Minseok untuk diam selagi dia sedang berbicara. Minseok kembali mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Apa kamu tidak ingat, beberapa bulan yang lalu? Kau hampir dirawat di rumah sakit, karena penyakit lambungmu. Itu semua karena siapa? _Seonsaengnim_ itu kan?" lanjut yeoja cantik itu dengan raut wajah yang serius. "Kamu mengerjakan karya ilmiah itu sampai lupa makan. Dan hasilnya? Milikmu ditolak. Bahkan ketika milikku sudah selesai dan diterima, kamu baru mengerjakan bab 4." Minseok hanya menunduk selama Luhan berbicara. Semua yang dikatakan Luhan benar. Seharusnya dia sudah membenci seonsaengnim menyebalkan itu. Tapi, entah kenapa ada perasaan lain ketika dia sedang bersama dengan Kris.

"Aku lebih setuju kamu dengan Sehun." Ucapan Luhan membuat pikiran Minseok buyar. Yeoja manis itu menatap tajam Luhan yang duduk di depannya. "Cukup, Lu! Aku tidak mau mendengar nama Sehun lagi!" seru Minseok marah. Yeoja manis itu sudah muak sekarang mendengar nama Sehun keluar dari bibir sahabat baiknya itu. Setelah kejadian dua bulan lalu, ketika Sehun mempermalukannya di lapangan sekolah, Minseok benar-benar membenci Sehun.

"Setidaknya dia lebih baik dari seonsaengnim itu, Seokkie." Balas Luhan menatap Minseok dalam. Sedangkan Minseok mendengus sebal. Lebih baik apanya? "Tidak setelah kejadian itu!" Minseok mencibir, kemudian yeoja itu bangkit berdiri. "Aku tetap akan memilih _seonsaengnim_ daripada Sehun." Seru Minseok yang membuat Luhan ikut berdiri dengan wajahnya yang kesal.

"Kamu boleh berpacaran dengan siapapun asal jangan _seonsaengnim_ menyebalkan itu." Seru Luhan dengan mukanya yang memerah, menahan amarahnya. Minseok semakin menatap tajam yeoja cantik di depannya. "Apa hakmu melarangku?" Luhan membalakan matanya, ketika Minseok mengucapkannya dengan wajahnya yang marah. Jadi selama ini Minseok menganggapnya sebagai apa?

"Aku memang tidak punya hak untuk melarangmu. Aku memang bukan siapa-siapamu _kan_?" Luhan menatap Minseok dengan wajah kecewanya. "Terserah kamu saja sekarang, yang jelas aku tetap tidak setuju kamu berpacaran dengan _seonsaengnim_ itu." Ucap Luhan dengan nada kecewa yang membuat Minseok sedikit tersentak. Suara Luhan juga terdengar bergetar dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Minseok diam terpaku ketika Luhan mulai berjalan meninggalkannya. Tidak pernah yeoja manis itu mendengar suara Luhan yang terdengar kecewa dan bergetar karena menahan tangisnya. Apa yang kau perbuat, Kim Minseok? Kau benar-benar telah melukai perasaan sahabatmu yang lembut.

_~krismin~_

Hari-hari berikutnya di sekolah, Minseok lewati dengan sendirian. Luhan benar-benar tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Bahkan untuk melihatnyapun yeoja cantik itu enggan, seolah-olah Minseok adalah sebuah sampah masyarakat yang harus dihindari. Oke, sekarang Minseok mengaku salah. Karena ucapannya beberapa minggu lalu di _café_ langganan mereka, Luhan jadi seperti ini. tapi ini juga bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, Luhan juga melarang hubungannya dengan Kris. Minseok tidak suka, dan juga bosan mendengar nama Sehun terus yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Jadi siapa yang salah di sini?

Kris menepuk pucuk kepala Minseok beberapa kali, karena yoeja itu hanya menatap kosong layar laptopnya. Minseok menerjap beberapa kali kemudian menatap Kris yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Kris mengecup cepat bibir merah milik Minseok, membuat pipi yeoja manis itu memerah. Kris hanya tersenyum melihat pipi Minseok yang merona merah. Kemudian namja berkemeja putih itu memeluk pinggang Minseok erat. Membawa yeoja dipelukkan semakin mendekat padanya. Minseok menyadarkan kepalanya di dada Kris, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Menikmati dentuman jatung kekasih yang terdengar sangat nyaman di telinganya.

"Sedang ada masalah, _My Baby Baozi_?" tanya Kris lembut, selembut embun di pagi hari. Kemudian mencium pucuk kepala Minseok. Namja itu berusaha menyalurkan kasih sayangnya pada yeoja manis dipelukannya. Kedua alis tebal milik Kris menyatu ketika Minseok tak kunjung menjawab. Pasti terjadi seuatu antara Minseok dengan Luhan. Pikir namja beralis tebal itu, kemudian mencium surai coklat milik Minseok. Tapi, Minseok masih saja diam dalam pelukkan Kris. Pandangan yeoja itu masih kosong. Minseok kembali teringat pertengkarannya dengan Luhan beberapa minggu lalu.

"Ada masalah dengan Luhan?" pertanyaan dari Kris membuat Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat wajah kekasih dengan terkejut. Kris kembali mengecup bibir Minseok cepat, membuat kedua pipi yeoja manis itu kembali merona merah. "Aku benar _kan_?" Minseok menundukkan wajahnya, membuat Kris menghela nafasnya. Benar dugaannya, hubungan persahabatan mereka memang sedang dalam masalah. Apa masalah mereka ada hubung dengan dirinya?

"Minseokkie, apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya Kris yang membuat Minseok mengangguk pelan. Kris melepas pelukkan secara perlahan, kemudian menangkup kedua pipi yeoja manis di depannya. mengisyaratkan agar Minseok menatap langsung matanya. Minseok hanya menurut, yeoja manis itu menatap kedua mata elang Kris yang menatapnya lembut. Seakan Minseok akan rusak jika namja beralis tebal itu menatap tajam yeoja manis di depannya.

"Apa ada hungannya dengan hubungan kita?" Minseok kembali mengangguk dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Luhan tidak menyukaimu, dan juga karena masalah tugas karya ilmiah ini." Minseok menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Luhan kecewa padaku karena aku membentaknya." Kris mengusap pipi Minseok lembut. Kemudian sebuah senyuman lembut menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Jika Luhan tidak suka dengan hubungan kita, lebih baik kita akhiri." Ucap Kris yang membuat Minseok menatapnya kaget. Berakhir? Secepat ini? Apa Kris sudah tidak mencintainya lagi? Jadi selama ini Kris hanya mempermainkan perasaannya? Pikir yeoja manis itu dengan hatinya yang hancur. Kedua mata Minseok memanas dan seketika tubuhnya langsung lemas. Apa ini rasanya patah hati?

"Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" lirih Minseok dengan suara dan bahunya yang ikut bergetar. Kris mengusap pipi Minseok dengan lembut, ketika setetes kristal air berwarna bening mulai membasahai kedua pipi Minseok. Namja beralis tebal itu merengkuh yeoja manis di hadapannya, ketika yeoja manis itu mulai terisak. Membiarkan Minseok menangis dipelukkannya. Membiarkan kemeja basah oleh kristal bening milik kekasihnya.

"Aku memncintaimu, Minseokkie. Akan selalu mencintaimu." Bisik Kris di telinga Minseok, membuat secara perlahan isakan itu reda. "Tapi, jika Luhan tidak memperbolehkan kamu berhubungan denganku, lebih baik kita akhiri. Aku tidak mau kamu dan Luhan bertengkar hanya karena aku. Aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis lagi ketika malam hari. Hatiku sakit ketika mendengar tangisanmu." Ucap Kris yang membuat Minseok mempererat pelukannya. Hatinya benar-benar sakit saat ini. yeoja manis itu tidak mau melepaskan Kris. Minseok amat sangat mencintai Kris. tapi di satu sisi yeoja manis itu tidak mau terus-terus bertengkar dengan Luhan. Hanya Luhan yang Minseok punya di dunia ini. Boleh kah Minseok egois?

"Aku mencintaimu, Kris-_ge_. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu." Isakan Minseok membuat Kris menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Jujur, namja beralis tebal itu tidak ingin kehilangan yeoja dipelukannya yang sangat ia cintai. Tapi, sekarang, "Kamu tidak boleh egois, Minseokkie. Pilih lah salah satu antara aku atau Luhan!" Kris merasakan Minseok menggelengkan kepala dalam pelukkannya. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku menyangi kalian berdua. Hanya kalian berdua yang kumiliki sekarang."

Kris kembali menghembuskan nafas kasar. Minseok memang seorang yang cukup keras kepala. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang mampu meluluhkan hatinya. Hanya Luhan –dan mungkin sekarang dirinya- saja yang bisa. Minseok meremas belakang kemeja milik Kris, ketika yeoja itu merasakan sesak di dadanya. "Lebih baik kammu memilih Luhan. Karena kau lebih membutuhkan sahabat daripada seorang kekasih." Ucap Kris setelah melepaskan pelukkannya. Menatap Minseok yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

Minseok mengankat kepalanya. Menatap langsung mata Kris. "Tapi," Kris langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Minseok, kemudian melumatnya lembut. Kris kembali menangkup kedua pipi chubby milik Minseok, setelah selesai. Membuat Minseok kembali menatap kedua mata elang milik namja di depannya.

"Minseokkie dengarkan aku," ucap Kris lembut, yang membuat Minseok tenang. "Kita masih bisa bersahabat _kan_? Lagipula, setelah kamu lulus sekolah, aku akan langsung melamarmu." Lanjut Kris yang membuat Minseok membelalakan matanya. Melamarnya? Apa Kris benar-benar serius dengannya?

"Aku serius, Minseokkie. Selama dua tahun ini, appa menguji kemandirianku. Tahun depan, aku sudah tidak mengajar lagi. Aku sudah memimpin anak perusahan appa yang ada di Busan." Jelas Kris yang membuat Minseok menganggukan kepala pelan. "Jadi kamu sudah mangerti sekarang? Kamu sudah bisa memutuskan _kan_?" Minseok kembali menganggukkan kepala secara perlahan. Yah, walaupun sangat berat, tapi Minseok harus memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kris. Kris kembali memeluk Minseok erat. Mungkin ini adalah pelukkan terakhir mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

_~hunhan~_

Tampak Luhan yang sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil memainkan ponselnya yang berwarna ungu. Yeoja cantik berambut panjang itu kini menatap sedih layar ponselnya yang menunjukan _wallpaper_ dirinya dan Minseok yang sedang tersenyum manis. Kalau boleh Luhan jujur dari dalam hatinya, gadis cantik itu sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu. Sudah lebih dari sebulan ini dia sudah menjaga jarak dengan Minseok. Jujur Luhan sangat kecewa mendengar ucap Minseok saat bertengkar waktu itu. Tapi Luhan juga mengaku salah karena dirinya melarang Minseok berhubungan dengan guru menyebalkan itu. Jika Luhan perhatikan, Minseok memang sangat mencintai Kris. terlihat dari mata Minseok ketika menatap Kris, terlihat bahwa gadis manis itu sangat menyangi guru menyebalkan itu.

Seorang namja berkulit pucat dengan rambut berwarna pelangi, datang menghampiri kursi taman yang sedang di duduki Luhan. Kemudian namja berambut pelangi itu menjatuhkan pantatnya di sebelah Luhan. Membuat gadis cantik itu sedikit terkejut, kemudian menatap namja itu malas, setelah memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku jas sekolahnya. "Sedang apa kau di sini, Sehun-ssi?" ketus Luhan dengan nada dingin, yang membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu." Balas Sehun –namja berambut pelangi- melipat kedua tangannya di depan depan dadanya, kemudian sebuah seringaian menghiasi wajah tampan namja berambut pelangi itu. "Sedang apa, seorang siswi pintar mancam Luhan di taman sekolah saat jam pelajaran?" tanya Sehun dengan terselip nada mengejek.

Luhan memutar bola matanya sebal. "Bukan urusanmu!" ketus Luhan yang kembali membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan. Benar-benar yeoja yang menarik. Pikir namja berambut pelangi itu. "Aku tahu, kau pasti sedang ada masalah dengan Minseokkie." Ucapan Sehun berhasil membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan wajah yang terkejut. Bagaimana namja bermbut pelangi itu bisa mengetahuinya? Apa namja berambut pelangi itu melihat _wallpaper_ ponselnya tadi?

Seringaian kembali menghiasi wajah tampan Sehun, setelah melihat wajah Luhan yang terkejut. "Pasti karena Minseokkie berpacaran dengan Mr. Kris." Ucapan Sehun kembali membuat Luhan terkejut. Yeoja cantik itu menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang melotot. "Kau, kau, kau tahu dari mana mereka sudah berpacaran?" tanya Luhan masih dengan wajahnya yang terkejut. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. "Dua hari sebelum kau dengan Minseok bertengkar di _café_." Jawab Sehun berbisik. Membuat Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sehun, dan bungkam seribu bahasa.

Dua hari sebelum bertengkar dengan Minseok? Berarti saat itu sebenarnya Minseok ingin memberi tahunya, kalau dia dan seonsaengnim menyebalkan itu sudah berpacaran. Kenapa Luhan baru mengetahuinya sekarang? Padahalkan Luhan sahabatnya Minseok, dan Sehun itu adalah namja yang paling dibenci Minseok, tapi kenapa Sehun yang duluan tahu daripada dirinya? Apa karena dirinya terlalu sebal dengan seonsaengnim menyebalkan itu? Jadi Minseok perlu berpikir ulang untuk memberitahukan berita gembira itu. Sebenarnya sahabat macam apa kau, Luhan?

"Tapi, kau tidak perlu khawatir, karena aku sudah melaporkan pada kepala sekolah tentang hubungan mereka kemarin." Ucapan Sehun kembali membuat Luhan membelalakan matanya. "Apa kau bilang?" seru Luhan dengan marah. Membuat Sehun menunjukan ekspresi bingungnya. "Kau mengadukan hubungan mereka pada kepala sekolah?" seru Luhan kembali mengulang ucapan Sehun tadi dengan nada marah. Membuat Sehun semakin bingung dengan sikap yeoja cantik di hadapannya itu.

"Seharusnya kau senang, karena seonsengnim menyebalkan itu akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah." Ucap Sehun heran, yang membuat Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, karena menahan amarahnya. Senang? Apa katanya senang? Senang kalau Minseok juga ikut dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Apa namja berambut pelangi itu sudah gila? Pikir Luhan yang ingin sekali menonjok wajah menyebalkan milik Sehun itu.

"Senang? Aku seharusnya senang? Kau tahu? Gara-gara kau, Minseok dipanggil kepala sekolah tadi pagi, dan dia hampir saja dikeluarkan dari sekolah." seruan Luhan membuat Sehun diam membisu. Apa namja berambut pelangi itu salah bertindak? "Benar kata Minseok. Kau bodoh, Sehun-ssi." Desis Luhan tajam, kemudian bangkit berdiri. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih diam duduk di bangku taman.

_~lumin~_

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi, membuat seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. begitu juga dengan Minseok yang sekarang sedang berjalan gontai di lorong sekolah menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Minseok berjalan sendiri dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Hari ini terasa berat bagi yeoja manis berkucir kuda itu. Tadi pagi, kepala sekolah memanggilnya dan juga Kris. Entah dari mana kepala sekolah bisa mengetahui hubungannya dengan Kris. Dan kepala sekolah memutuskan untuk memberhentikan Kris hari ini juga. Setelah keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, Minseok tidak melihat Luhan selama jam pelajaran sampai pulang sekolah. Minseok hanya melihat tas sekolah selempang berwarna ungu milik Luhan di bangku yeoja cantik itu. Apa mungkin Luhan masih marah padanya?

Langkah Minseok terhenti ketika melihat Luhan berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajahnya yang marah. Membuat Minseok mencengkram ujung jas sekolahnya. Minseok sangat takut ketika melihat Luhan marah. Menurutnya, Luhan terlihat sangat menakutkan. Bahkan melebihi guru sejarahnya yang terkenal _killer_. Minseok semakin mengcengkram kuat ujung jas sekolahnya, ketika Luhan berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Luhan hanya melirik tajam Minseok, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Minseok merasa seperti musuh bagi Luhan. Membuat hati yeoja manis itu bertambah sakit. Tak berapa lama, Luhan kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah dengan cepat. Meninggalkan Minseok yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

Entah kenapa Minseok merasa seluruh tubuhnya melemas. Gadis manis itu jatuh terduduk, ketika Luhan sudah menghilang di tangga. Apa Luhan benar-benar membencinya? Apa sebegitu menyakitkan kah ucapannya waktu itu, sampai Luhan seperti ini? "Lu, _mianhe_. _Jheongmal__ mianhe_." Lirih Minseok pelan, hampir seperti bisikan. Bersamaan dengan kedua kelopak mata Minseok yang menutup, bulir-bulir kristal mulai membasahi pipi mulus Minseok. Membuat jejek sungai di pipi _chubby_ yeoja manis itu.

Minseok langsung menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya, ketika sebuah tangan terulur dihadapannya. Kepala yeoja manis itu mendongak untuk mengetahui pemilik tangan yang terulur di depannya. Wajah Minseok langsung berubah marah ketika melihat wajah pemilik tangan itu. "Aku tidak memerlukan bantuanmu." Ketus Minseok dengan nada dingin, setelah menepis kasar tangan yang terulur milik namja barambut pelangi itu. Minseok bangkit berdiri tanpa memperdulikan namja berambut pelangi itu. Kemudian, Minseok pergi meninggalkan namja berambut pelangi itu, yang kini hanya dapat menatap sendu punggung gadis manis yang sangat dicintainya itu. "Kapan kau kembali melihatku, Seokkie _Nuna_?" lirih namja berambut pelangi itu yang ternyata Sehun.

Luhan menatap rindu punggung Minseok yang mulai menjauhi Sehun. Luhan tadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil tas di kelasnya, dan memutuskan untuk melihat Minseok dari tangga. Melihat Minseok yang begitu rapuh karena dirinya. Membuat hati Luhan terasa sangat sakit. Luhan jatuh terduduk, ketika Minseok menghilang di belokan lorong. Kaki gadis cantik tiba-tiba lemas. Luhan menundukan wajahnya, bersamaan dengan terbentuknya jejak sungai di pipi mulus gadis cantik itu. "Seokkie, _j__heongmal__ mianhe_."

_~lumin~_

_Snow White Café_, yang merupakan _café_ terkenal di kota Daejon, terlihat ramai sore ini. Terlihat beberapa pelayan yang sedang lalu-lalang mengantar pesanan atau mengambil peralatan makan yang kotor. Dan juga pengunjung yang keluar-masuk _café_. Menyebabkan bel pintu _café_ berbunyi.

Seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang berwarna coklat madu, yang mengenakan _mini dress_ berwarna biru laut, dan juga sepasang _wedges_ berwarna senada dengan _cardigan_nya yang berbahan _jeans_, terlihat membuka pintu _Snow White Café_. Kemudian, yeoja cantik itu berjalan menuju meja yang berada di tengah café. Terdapat seorang namja yang memakai kemeja berwarna hitam sedang duduk membelakanginya.

"_Jhwesonghamnida seonsaengnim_, saya terlambat." Ucap yeoja cntik itu membungkukkan badannya, setelah berdiri di depan namja yang memaikai kemeja hitam itu, yang ternyata adalah Kris. Kris mengangguk dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. "_Ghwenchana_, Luhannie." Balas Kris masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. Membuat Luhan –gadis cantik itu- hanya diam di tempatnya. Sedangkan Kris kini sedang meminum secangkir _cappuccino_ pesanannya. Minuman kesukaan Minseok. Pikir yeoja cantik itu.

"Ayo duduk." Ucap Kris melihat Luhan yang masih berdiri. Kedua mata bening yeoja cantik itu terus memperhatikan gelas _cappuccino_ milik Kris. "Luhan," panggil Kris saat Luhan belum juga beranjak dari berdirinya. Luhan menatap Kris dengan senyum canggungnya, kemudian duduk di depan namja yang merupakan matan gurunya.

"Ada apa kau memintaku datang ke sini?" tanya Kris setelah Luhan duduk dengan nyaman. Luhan memainkan tangannya yang ada di atas meja, sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Menandakan yeoja cantik itu sedang memikirkan kata apa yang ingin diucapkannya. Kris yang melihat kegelisahan sahabat dekat –mantan- kekasihnya itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Sepertinya namja berlis tebal itu tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan yeoja cantik di depannya. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Minseok. Pikir Kris.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Minseok?" ucapan Kris berhasil membuat Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kris kembali tersenyum simpul. Benar dugaannya, tentang Minseok.

"B-ba-ba-bagaimana _seonsaengnim_ bisa tahu?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah tak percayanya. Kris menghela nafasnya, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari mantan muridnya. "Minseok sudah cerita semuanya. Kalian sedang bertengkar _kan_?" kini Kris yang gantiannya bertanya. Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan, sebagai jawabannya. Membuat Kris kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Hubungan kami sudah berakhir kemarin." Ucap Kris lemas, yang membuat Luhan menatapnya kaget. "Kau bisa tenang sekarang." Lanjut Kris dengan senyumnya yang terpaksa. Kini hati gadis cantik itu dihingapi rasa bersalah. Minseok pasti sekarang tambah terpuruk. Dua orang yang amat disayangi pergi meninggalkannya. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Luhan? Kau memang yeoja yang egois.

"Be-benarkah? Secepat ini?" Luhan masih menatap Kris dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kris mengangguk lemas. "Aku yang meminta Minseok untuk mengakhirinya." Jawab Kris yang kini pandangannya mulai melembut. Kemudian, tangan namja beralis tebal itu menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan. Membuat yeoja cantik itu menatap Kris dengan gelisah.

"Kembali lah membuat Minseok tersenyum seperti dulu. Hatiku sakit melihat Minseok yang teerus-terus menangis akhir-akhir ini. Hanya kau yang bisa membuat Minseok kembali tersenyum." Ucap Kris lembut kemudian melepas genggaman tangannya pada tanga Luhan. "Aku sudah tidak bisa menemuinya selama beberapa tahun ke depan. aku akan keluar kota untuk waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan." Luhan kembali menatap Kris dengan wajahnya yang terkejut.

"_Jhwesonghamnida seonsaengnim_, jika selama ini saya sudah berpikiran buruk tentang anda. Saya akan kembali membuat Minseok tersenyum." Ucapan Luhan membuat Kris tersenyum lembut kemudian mengangguk. Namja beralis tebal itu sudah mengetahui ketidak sukaan Luhan dengannya dari Minseok. Namja itu kini dapat tersenyum senang di dalam hatinya, karena Luhan merasa bersalah, karena memikirkan keegoisannya sendiri.

"_Gomawo_, Luhannie."

~T.B.C~

* * *

Annyeong readers-deul !

Chacha bawa ff baru nih yg castnya Krisxiu… ini ff itu req nya salah satu readers udh dari bulan januari kemaren, tapi chacha baru bisa post sekarang…

Mianhe Risna Eonni

Kemungkinan chap ini bakal ada 3 atau 2 chapter aja… chacha ga mau banyak-banyak chap nya ntar malah ngaret kyk exo class lagi…

Oke akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review ya…

Bye guys *cipok satu satu readers*

Follow me CNanasthasya


End file.
